


This Melody Was Meant For You

by Noducksinpond



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1 Things, All The Tropes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Post Canon, F/M, Future Fic, Killerfrost (DC Comics) - Freeform, Superpowers, Undercover as a Couple, Vibe (DC Comics) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or 5 ways Cisco and Caitlin could have had their first kiss, and the one way they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Melody Was Meant For You

**Author's Note:**

> So, it has been a while since last time I posted some killervibe, so here we are again. This is basically a lot of fluff, with some sad at the end. Hope you enjoy.

1.

“Hey, have you seen Wells?” Cisco looked up from his screen, and spun his chair around, to see Caitlin, looking as sharp and professional as ever, leaning against the doorframe. She smiled a careful smile at him, he grinned back. Cait had a special talent for that, getting him to smile, even if she wasn´t exactly the most cheerful person he´d ever met.

“Nope,” Cisco said, sucking on the Popsicle he´d been eating. Caitlin crossed the space between the door and the desks. Her eyes didn´t meet his, he didn´t know how he hadn´t noticed, considering he usually paid a lot of attention to detail around Cait, he always had. Not that he´d ever mention anything like that to her. “Haven´t seen him all day. Why?”

“It´s-“ it looked like she considered whether or not to tell him. Then she smiled at him and met his eyes, and something inside him melted a little. That was a genuine unplanned smile, a rarity but always nice to see. In the beginning, before he´d gotten to know Ronnie too, Cisco had made it his mission to see more of those smiles. After he, Ronnie and Cait had kind of become the 3 musketeers of Star Labs, he´d still tried to do that. But he had stopped thinking it might one day lead to her liking him too, because she and Ronnie were perfect for each other. “Not important.”

As Caitlin came to a hold beside him at his desk, it was his turn to avoid her eyes, because they seemed to be searching for something on his face, almost as if she was confused about his facial expression. This was the kind of problem he hated, someone digging in the sidekick surface, he´d carefully built up. For some reason, that led his eyes to her feet instead. “You´re not wearing heels.”

“No point in destroying my feet, with only you, Wells and Barry around is there?” Caitlin said, and to his surprise it almost sounded like she was joking, which she was usually terrible at and not at all willing to do. So he was a little surprised.

“Just weird seeing you without them I guess,” he said quietly, and smiles at her to make her understand he got the joke, she tried to make. “You never would have taken them off before.”

“A lot of things are different now,” she answered with that quiet smile again.

“Still, it´s like you lost a piece of your soul or something,” he joked, and Caitlin laughed. Might not be the biggest compliment to call her shoes a part of her soul, but seeing Caitlin laugh might kind of be worth it.

“I don´t always wear heels,” Caitlin mumbled, but she was still smiling, so he knew she wasn´t really hurt. Hair fell down in her eyes. Without really thinking about it, he reached up and brushed it back behind her ear. Both of them froze, once it dawns on them what he is doing. Caitlin meets his eyes, stunned, and he is too surprised at his own action to look away from her, or even move his hand.

Then Caitlin dips her head down, and brushes her lips against his. It´s quick and surprisingly swift and it feels just like that tiny voice in the back of his head, which he usually ignores, had told him it would feel like to kiss Caitlin. Warm, soft and just generally great. He´s reached up to cup her face with both his hands, and he is almost standing up in a weird way. He´ll have to ask her why once they pull apart of course, but for now it´s nice, nice and easy.

Like it should be.

 

 

2.

They´re not superheroes.

It´s a sentence Caitlin has already heard Cisco utter more than once, in the time they´ve known Barry. She and Cisco are the sidekicks, and Barry is the save the day guy. She and Cisco just needs to help him get there, which really doesn´t explain how they ended up as tonight´s team or whatever this is. Caitlin shifted uncomfortably on her feet, and looked to where she and Cisco´s hands were awkwardly locked together. They were posing to be a couple, which was definitely weird. But at the same time Caitlin admittedly enough liked the feeling of his hand in hers.

“We just need to get inside and we should be fine,” Cisco whispered, practically chewing on his bottom lip. He looks about as nervous about actually being in the line of fire, as Caitlin feels.

“Yep,” she said quietly, as they moved further up the queue to the bouncer, who looked like he could probably break their neck if he tried. “We should be fine.”

They do get inside obviously, inside a messy old warehouse turned nightclub. According to their info, or rather Iris´ info, their bank robbing metahuman and his current gang is hiding somewhere in there. They just needed to get in there and place the tech that would lead them to the money, which should by all means be easy enough. Except of course, they haven´t really done anything like this before, and they´re probably both freaking out.

Cisco is dressed as casually as ever, but to be honest Caitlin had never seen him wear anything, which didn´t qualify as casual. Even before, when they´d actually had other colleagues than Barry and Wally. Caitlin was wearing a dress, but not exactly one of her usual work dresses. After all she was going to a nightclub, so she´d decided to dress somewhat appropriately. Just to fit in her role. She had however also noticed Cisco´s look of disbelief, when it had dawned on him that she was wearing a relatively short dress, with only 1 shoulder of fabric. She´d given him a pointed look, but he hadn´t said anything.

They´ve made it to the first floor, where they technically aren´t allowed. But they´re counting on the dark to hide them well enough before someone sees them, and by someone Caitlin is of course referring to a big scary bouncer. Cisco´s hand is on her shoulder, the one without the strap, as he guides her along the rail to their goal. “Hey!” a loud voice cuts through the noise, and Caitlin´s eyes widen as she sees the break their necks guy from earlier.

“Sorry,” Cisco breathes and genuinely does look like he is sorry, before pulling her close to him, and kissing her, her hands flailing in the air until they settled on Cisco´s shoulders. Cisco´s hands are buried in the fabric of her dress, pulling in it as much as it allows, which isn´t that much because it´s almost skin tight, when it finally dawns on Caitlin what he´s doing. She cupped his face and pulled him as close as she could. Then the bouncer had walked past them with a low chuckle, and Cisco let go of her again almost instantly.

“Sorry,” he says, and he still sounds genuinely apologetic, which was probably more than you could expect from most guys, who´d just pulled this kind of thing.

“No,” she whispers, not knowing exactly what to respond to that. “Good work, very professional.”

He smiles at that.

 

 

3. 

“So Caitlin,” Kelly turned towards her with something that was unmistakably a smug grin on her face. That was worrying if you asked Caitlin, very worrying. Especially considering the game, they were currently playing at the party, Caitlin didn´t even want to be at in the first place. The party she had only gone to, because it would make her mother feel better about her hopelessly unsociable daughter. Caitlin didn´t mind being unsociable, but that was apparently beside the point. “Truth or dare?”

Caitlin considered her options, she could say truth, but Kelly would no doubt end up getting her to reveal something she most certainly didn´t want to tell anybody, which was most things actually. And maybe dare wouldn´t be too bad. She´d mostly sat down next to Kelly, in order to not be the loner sitting in the corner. “Dare,” she said quietly, and crossed every finger she had that she wouldn´t end up with something truly terrible.

“Okay how about you kiss Cisco?” Kelly said, and it was, if possible, even worse than being forced to reveal something she would rather keep to herself. Not that she didn´t like Cisco, sure he was almost 2 years younger than her, despite the fact they were both freshmen, and he was annoyingly better than her in Physics, but not liking him wasn´t the problem. It was actually more along the lines of the opposite.

Because Cisco had a nice smile, a really nice smile. The kind of stupid, light up the room kind of smiles, you always hear about in books or movies. He had long hair, which Caitlin wouldn´t necessarily have thought she liked on boys, but it suited him. So maybe she was crushing on him a little bit, but she hadn´t exactly mentioned that to anybody! Cisco looked up at Kelly´s words, a surprised look on his face, since he´d been about as involved in this game as Caitlin had until this point. “Me?”

“Yeah,” Kelly said, and looked between Caitlin and Cisco searching for something, something to pick in, so Caitlin quickly willed a smile. “Why not?”

Cisco casually shrugged, which was even worse, because he was casual about this. That had to mean, this definitely didn´t matter the same way to him, as it did to her, which why was that a bad thing? That would surely only make this less weird. But on the other hand, that probably meant he hadn´t noticed her like at all. Cisco had stood up from the sofa, he´d been practically lying down on, and sat down next to her, and maybe just maybe, Caitlin´s heart was beating at 1000 mph. Just maybe.

He gave her a long look, almost as if he was worried about her, and it dawned on her, that he probably knew just as much about this. as she did. He smiled one of the stupidly perfect smiles to her, and Caitlin returned it with a weak careful smile. “Kiss him already,” one of the guys said, and Caitlin´s pulse quickened.

“Here goes nothing then,” Caitlin whispered to herself, and pulled him closer. Their noses bump into each other, which he laughs at, but his laugh is also apparently very nice too, so Caitlin doesn´t mind that much. When she actually manages to kiss him, she hasn´t exactly done this a lot of times before or ever, it´s sloppy. His hand manage to brush loose strands of her hair behind her ear, and something in Caitlin melts a little at that notion, because his fingers feel really good against her hair. But then it´s over. Cisco grins at her, and settles back into his seat with a confident smile.  

“How was it then?” Shelby, the girl that sits behind Caitlin in biology and always asks stupid questions, asks her. Caitlin must have looked worried about what to answer, because Cisco quickly dives in to save her.

“Wet,” he says, and some of the guys laugh. Caitlin smiles at him gratefully. “Wet but nice.”

If Caitlin is grinning in the car all the way home, at least it´s only her mother who sees.

 

 

4.

“You´re pretty, pretty,” Caitlin mumbles, and Cisco turns his head to her. Her brown hair is a mess, curly and falling down in her eyes, and fuck she is gorgeous like this. Of course, she is gorgeous; she is always gorgeous. Prettiest, gorgeoust, which he isn´t exactly sure is an actual word, girl in Star Labs. Not that Iris isn´t pretty too of course, but she is Barry´s girlfriend, and even if Cisco isn´t exactly thinking straight right now, he knows Barry would probably consider killing him, if he knew he thought that.

“I am what now?” he asks with a pointed look, probably looking more offended than he meant to do. He is drunk after all. 

“Pretty,” Caitlin says and giggles. She is leaning heavily against him, and the scent of her perfume is enveloping him in a tight embrace, a tight embrace of smell. Beautiful lavender scented hug, and that makes him smile.

“I am not pretty Cait!” he retorts, and yep he definitely sounds offended now. But on the other hand he knows, she doesn´t mean what she is saying.

“Yes you are,” Caitlin insists, she continues with the same tone, she would usually present a scientific theory, only now it´s sloppier, because Caitlin isn´t exactly sober either. He tries to fight the smile that is threatening to appear on his face, from her serious tone, but he can´t quite, probably because he is drunk or something. Whatever. “Your hair is nice and really soft, your face is nice, your eyes are definitely nice and warm. You´re pretty.”

They´ve reached Caitlin´s building now, at least he is pretty sure they have, so the only answer, he gives that is a dismissive and muffled “Whatever you say Cait.” Which turns out to be a big mistake or not, depending on how he looks at it the following morning.

“You don´t believe me!” Caitlin all but yells, and he prays that her neighbours aren´t actually awake now. Either that or that the walls of the building are mostly soundproof. “Alright. Watch!”

That is the only warning he gets, before Caitlin twists in the arm he had around her shoulder, and cups his face. Then she closes the short space between them and kisses him. It´s sloppy and slow, and it takes him a good 30 seconds to respond, his hands just dangling in the air, because Caitlin is kissing him! But when he does, his mouth opens instantly to meet her tongue, and Caitlin sucks down hard on his bottom lip. He moans at that, because fuck that feels amazing. Her fingers are lazily rubbing circles against his cheeks, and he has one hand on her back and the other in her hair. He doesn´t know whether he pulled her against him, or she managed to back him up against a wall, but whatever the reason his back is pressing against the brick wall.

He reluctantly pulls away from her, after a few sloppy kisses, and Caitlin makes a noise of disappointment. The kind of noise he never expected to hear her make, and definitely and most certainly not because of him. “Woah, Cait. What are we doing?” his words slightly slurred.

“You are spoiling perfectly good kissing,” Caitlin replies in her usual annoyed tone, only more slurred and more drunk. Kind of what he´d expect from a situation, if he was able to predict this kind of situation, which he really wasn´t. “I thought that was obvious.”

“Why are you kissing me?” he asks then, his hand still moving along her back. God bless that dress for practically having no back at all. “I mean, not that I´m complaining.”

“Because I like you,” Caitlin retorted, and maybe Cisco´s heart skips a beat at that, if that is possible. His eyes flicker to her beautiful red slightly swollen lips again. Swollen because he´d kissed her, which was still a mildly insane thought. “Thought that was obvious too.”

Then he dives in to kiss her again.

 

 

5.

Iris stopped to check the address of the building. Yep, definitely Caitlin´s place. She´d been here before, but she still couldn´t entirely make out where Caitlin´s place were, among all the small houses that looked entirely the same from the outside. It was one of the most dull and uninteresting neighbourhoods, Iris had been in in Central ever.

Caitlin lived in a small one-floor house, recently moved her, the house had some particularly big panorama windows. It was placed at a small side street, with a lot of trees and bushes along the road. The former was going to be Caitlin´s undoing; the latter was going to be Iris´ salvation. Because Iris was just about to past the last tree, and up Caitlin´s driveway, when she looks to the panorama window, to see- wait is that? That´s Cisco! For some reason that makes Iris stop in her tracks, and stand at this particular spot, where neither Cisco nor Caitlin have actually noticed her.

And that´s when Iris gets a sight, she didn´t exactly expect to see before noon on a Sunday, let alone ever. She´d always assumed the two scientists were friends. Granted Iris personally thought, the two would work together just fine, but even as Iris and Caitlin had become better friends, Caitlin didn´t seem like the type who appreciated her friends messing around in who she dated. But Cisco pulls Caitlin closer until they´re standing nose to nose, his hands on her shoulders, and then he leans in to kiss her. He moves slowly, but deliberate, and Caitlin almost stands frozen for a second, before she responds to the motion. Iris is pretty sure she is actually grinning. Well not Caitlin, Iris is the one that´s grinning like an idiot. Caitlin is too busy getting kissed by Cisco and kissing him back!

Iris admires the sight for a minute, as they continue to move together, Caitlin now having thrown Cisco´s sweatshirt off to bury her fingers in the bare skin of his arms. Cisco smiles softly at Caitlin, before he dives in to kiss her again. Something in Iris´ chest definitely flutters, and Barry appears in the back of her head, and it slowly dawns on her that this is actually dumb, and will be one hell of a mess to explain if one of them suddenly catches her. But a tiny idea is forming inside her head, which is becoming increasingly appealing by the second, if Iris has to be honest. So she picks up her phone from her pocket, and decides to call Caitlin. That might be a little bit mean, but it will also be a lot of fun. She can see the exact moment Caitlin hears the phone, and Cisco clearly protests as they break off what they´re currently doing. So Caitlin actually places a hand over Cisco´s mouth as she grabs the phone, and it is such a comical sight that Iris almost laughs. “It´s Caitlin,” Caitlin answers the phone, and she definitely sounds out of breath, that and clearly annoyed.

“Hey Caitlin, it´s Iris,” Iris replies completely and utterly innocently, definitely willing herself not to laugh. “I have that research you wanted, I was thinking of dropping it off at your place, and then we could head out for coffee, sound good?”

She can clearly see the nonverbal communication that takes place between Caitlin and Cisco at that, especially how enthusiastically Cisco is shaking his head. Then Caitlin actually gives Iris an answer: “No, now it is not a great time.” If Iris wasn´t already grinning a shit eating grin, she definitely is now. She briefly considers revealing herself, if nothing else just for the insane amount of embarrassment. But Caitlin deserves to have this, and besides that, this will be a great story to tell Barry.

“Okay,” Iris replies. “How about 3 then? I can just finish up my article on Cold´s robbery last night instead.”

 _That´s more than enough time for you to make out with him, or whatever you plan to Cait_ , Iris thought to herself a little too smugly. “That´s perfect,” Caitlin said a little too quickly in a little too shrill voice, and Iris quickly saw that the source of that was one of Cisco´s hands had moved from her shoulder, and underneath Caitlin´s shirt instead.

“Great,” Iris replies cheerfully, and disconnects the call. Who could really blame her if she was totally telling Barry this? And who could blame her if she was definitely going to use this against the two scientists for as long as she possibly could? Really, that was only the natural thing to do.

 

 

+1

“Stay away!” Caitlin called out. Cisco obviously didn´t listen to her, and instead moved closer to her. The tips of his fingers were vibrating. He didn´t want to hurt her, he´d never want to hurt her, but he might have to do it anyway. The temperature of the room was steadily dropping. It should concern him after what she´d managed to do to Ronnie. It didn´t. The world was eerily quiet, almost as if they were standing in a graveyard, he hoped they weren´t. “I don´t wanna hurt you!”

“You don´t have to, Cait,” he said quietly. They were circling around each other, almost as if they were just waiting for who would lash out first. Something he definitely didn´t like at all. It worried him where this could be going. “You can just come back.” _Just come home with me._ For a second she almost looked like she was thinking about it.

“I can´t,” Caitlin yelled at him. “Why can´t you understand that? You saw what I did; heard what Eobard said! I am unpredictable, violent, all I am gonna do is hurt Ronnie, Iris, Barry-“ She paused, her eyes suddenly locking with his, before turning away from him, a distraught look in her eyes.

“Me?” he said, willing his voice not to shake, almost not actually believing what he is hearing. Not to show her the nerve she was hitting, the nerve she had to know she was hitting. How could she not know? His fingers were still vibrating. “You´re worried about hurting me?”

Caitlin turns around again, the most vulnerable expression he´s seen on her face in months. All he´s seen as the cold was slowly eating away at her, was anger, anger and pain. Now there was something else there too, something oddly caring and loving. Something that didn´t suit her anymore, maybe never really had. He steps closer to her, and for the time being her threats seem forgotten to her. She moved a few steps closer to him. “What do you think?” she said, her voice still monotone and cool, but softer than he´d expected.

Cisco hadn´t noticed the lump in his throat, until the tears threatened to spill. He walked towards her, one slow deliberate step at a time, and they both came to a halt close to each other. Close enough that he can feel how the cold radiating off her dissert the vibrations in the air. He didn´t know what to say now, when he´d entered the building, he´d intended to get her to come home with him. But now he knew why he had really stepped in here, to say goodbye. Maybe he´d already known that when he left Star Labs, intent to find her. He just hadn´t been ready to face the facts until now. That the girl he´d probably been in love with, just about since the day he met her, was gone. And she wasn´t coming back.

She hadn´t moved though, and neither had he. Not until he suddenly stepped forward, pulling her flush against him, kissing her soundly. He had to do this. Had to find some way to tell her just this once in whatever way he can, and Caitlin responds. She kisses him back, opens her mouth almost instantly and pulls him closer, her hands in his hair. He doesn´t care if she´s the siren in this situation. The siren who´ll end up pulling him into deep dark water. He just doesn´t care, because he needs this just this once. They slowly pull apart, the tears that have now fallen, ice cold on his cheeks.

He holds back a quiet sob. The words slip out before he can hold them back, before he can tell himself it´ll only be worse this way. “I can´t lose you,” he whispers, his voice practically just a sob. _I love you._ Even now he can´t tell her, because now it would break him, break him like those few machines, he´d had to give up fixing. It had felt like defeat every time, and so did this. But he hopes a little tiny hope that she gets it, just from the way he says those words.

“You already have,” she answers, and in that answer he almost hears an _I love you too_.


End file.
